Forbidden Love
by Twisted-Soul123
Summary: A humorous love story between a love sick girl and our favorite red haired demon.
1. A Fateful and Kinda Painful Meeting

Forbidden Love

A Kurama Fan-Fiction

Okay...this is my first fan-fiction...so just bear with me folks! I hope you like it!

His voice still echoes in the depth of my mind. His piercing green eyes are still burning into my soul. His face appears whenever I close my eyes. His aroma surrounds me. And his kiss...his delicate yet passionate kiss still lingers on my lips. Sometimes I cry myself to sleep...wondering what we could have been...But then I have nightmares of what would have happened...if I hadn't left. I tell myself every day, that he wasn't real. That it was all just a dream...a glorious dream that went horribly wrong and it's a good thing I woke up from it before it got any worse. But I know it was not a dream or a nightmare...it all happened...yet it never occurred. Does that make sense? Probably not...But to me it does. For you to understand it, you would have to hear the whole story...from glorious beginning...to tragic end.

We met almost a year ago, in early winter. There was a light snow falling from the sky and it glistened like little angels falling from heaven. I was taking my usual walk around the park. I wore my old brown leather coat, dark red gloves, matching hat, black pants and tennis shoes. I enjoyed my walks around the park. It was always so quiet and I was able to reflect on the past, present, and future. I no longer go on my walks...because it is now too painful to reflect...

Anyways, I was walking, reflecting on who-knows-what. I then heard a voice. I looked up, and searched for the voice because I was usually the only person crazy enough to walk in the freezing cold. As I looked ahead of me, there he was. He was walking towards me, but he hadn't noticed me yet; he was too busy singing. And what glorious singing it was! I loved his voice from the very beginning. It was so soothing and calm..._sigh_.

He had long red hair which, at the time, was in a low ponytail. He wore a red jacket, dark pants and black shoes. He had his soft hands tucked deep into his jacket pockets. (At the time I did not know if his hands were soft or not, but I had a hunch they were. He was far too pretty to have ugly and rough hands!) He walked at a relatively slow pace and was apparently enjoying the scenery. He had such a soft featured face that at first glance I thought he was a female! But only for a split second.

I didn't know what he was singing and I didn't care. I was too busy staring at his deep and piercing green eyes...which wasn't a smart idea because if I don't watch where I'm going, I can't walk in a straight line. So as I'm entranced by this man's gorgeousness, my legs decided to wake me up by running me into a light pole. Yeah...ouch.

The only good thing that came out of my moment of clumsiness was that he noticed me. But I guess anyone would notice if they hear a loud BING! Then turn and see me holding my head and making noises like a sick cow. First impressions are everything.

He quickly came over to me. "Miss? Are you alright?" He asked in his beautiful, smooth voice as he helped me stand up straight.

_Am I alright? What do you think? I just ran into a METAL POLE! But I shall forgive you for your ignorance because you are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. Now whisk me off my feet and let us ride off into the sunset my love! _"Me? Oh yeah...I'm fine." I rubbed my forehead. It felt like I had a horn growing out of it. He looked at me for a minute then smiled. Oh my gosh...his smile was what brought up the sun! Not that I _didn't_ expect it to do so.

"My name is Suichi. What is yours?" _Suichi huh?...nice name. Not going to name MY kid that though. Half of that is because it would be weird for my son to have his father's name. How confusing would THAT be! Oh, you wish to know MY name? Oh well...I would tell you my love, but my tongue has swollen to the size of a balloon. _I put on cheesy smile and attempted to say my name. "M-my name is Reb-rebec-ccaaaa..." _Could it GET any worse!_

And was in that moment that a snowflake decided to land IN MY EYE! "AHGAK!" So whilst I had a spazzum over the snowflake in my eye, Suichi attempted to help by WATCHING ME SPAZZ! _World...please end now._

He watched me for a second, and then laughed. _Oh...what a GLORIOUS laugh...it's so smooth and soft...yet sexy! It would be SO much better if he wasn't laughing at me...CURSES! _Well by that time, my spazzing had worked and the snowflake was now out of my eye but I was bright red from embarrassment and didn't really care. He smiled at me again. "Miss Rebecca, I must say that I have never met anyone quite like you before." _What? You've never met a SPAZZTIC, RAVING LUNATIC that is MADLY in love with you before! Where have you BEEN! _ I once again forced a cheesy smile and said, "oh...really...heh heh..." _Take me now Lord! Just take me now!_

He looked around, and then looked back at me. "...well, since we are here...would you care to join me on my walk Miss Rebecca?" I nearly died with joy. _Join you on a walk! I'd MARRY you if you asked! Oh, be still my heart! We will soon be wrapped in his sweet embrace...my darling Suichi!_ "S-sure! I'd love to!" He chuckled lightly and started walking again, with me following him like a lost, lovesick puppy.


	2. And the weirdness continues

As we continued on our walk, Suichi did most of the talking, whilst I did semi-listening. Why semi-listening? Because I was too busy staring at his flawless face to listen fully.

_He's so beautiful...his piercing green eyes...rose red hair...creamy skin... _

It took all I had to keep from drooling

"Do you like gardening Miss Rebecca?" His question snapped me back to reality. I stared at him blankly, trying to remember how to talk. He chuckled. "I said do you like gardening?" I nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! I LOVE it! It's my favorite pass-time!" I stopped before I continued on my rant of inanity.

_Oh great...I must sound like a freak, getting so hyped up about gardening. Gardening is stupid...I mean, it's just digging holes and putting stuff in the ground. I bet he thinks I'm such a weirdo no-_

"Really? It's my favorite pass-time as well!"

_Have I ever said how much I adore gardening? It is possibly the greatest thing known to man!_

I smiled. "Wow! How cool! What kinds of plants do you like gardening?" He returned the smile and I nearly died from joy. "I like flowers the best. I find them very fascinating and beautiful."

I grinned and stuffed my hands in my pockets to keep myself from stealing him away! "Me too! They really are quite fascinating. My favorite flower is the rose." He looked at me for a second, then said, "Mine as well!" I turned my head and stared at him. The pale sky made his face stand out; His glorious face, framed by a soft river of hair. And his eyes...never before had I met anyone with such captivating eyes...

They were so captivating in fact, that I was unable to see the large crack in the sidewalk. "ACK!" I flew forward as my foot hit the crack. I closed my eyes and waited for my face to be introduced to the concrete. But nothing happened...

_What? No immense pain? No loud CRACK as every bone in my face snaps? Did I hit the ground so hard that I died? Was Suichi standing over my lifeless bodying saying, "Oh, if only she wasn't so clumsy, we could have been more then friends! But alas! She is no more! Parting is such sweet sorrow!" Then was he walking off! WAIT! NO! I CAN BE REINCARNATED! WE CAN STILL BE LOVERS!_

My eyes flew open. I looked around. I wasn't dead...and my face wasn't making good friends with the sidewalk!

_But why-?_

I looked up. Suichi looked back. He smiled softly. "You really should watch where you're going, Miss Rebecca." It was then that I realized he had saved me from breaking every bone in my face, certain death...and that his hand was on my waist. I went bright red.

_Oh no! This is all too sudden! We've only just met! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS KIND OF INTIMACY! We need to at least know each other for another...FIVE MINUTES!_

Before I could react to this VERY awkward situation, I heard a voice behind me...and needless to say, it scared the beepers out of me.

"MEEP!" I jumped backwards, nearly falling again. As I regained my balance by gracefully waving my arms like a mad bird, I saw the owner of the voice. It was a short man in a black cloak, with overly spiky black hair, and bright red eyes. Red eyes that glared at Suichi.

"Kurama, what are you doing?"

_Kurama?...who's Kurama? Is that some sort of nick-name for Suichi? Hey! Who is this short scary man and why is he calling my darling Suichi, Kurama! Rawr!_

Suichi, or should I say, Kurama, sighed. "I'm Suichi here, remember? And I'm taking a walk, if you must know." The man turned his harsh glare on me.

_Maybe if I stand perfectly still...he won't see me..._

He looked me up and down. "Who's she? A new fan girl of yours?"

_Wait...what! There are MORE girls out there like me?...this is horrible! I didn't know I'd be dealing with competition! I DEMAND TO SEE MY LAWYER!_

Sucichi/Kurama, (I wasn't sure what to call him) shook his head. "No...She's a girl a met a few minutes ago, and her name is Rebecca." He smiled weakly at me. "Miss Rebecca, this is Hiei."

_Hiei, huh?...yeah...I think he stole the bullies' lunch money at my elementary school..._

I nodded slightly and forced a fake smile. "H-hello..." He continued to glare coldly at me.

_Oooh goodness...this guy's gonna KILL me! Okay...calm down...no sudden movements...nooo sudden movements..._

Suichi/Kurama walked over to Hiei. "Stop that Hiei, you're scaring her." Hiei turned back to Sucichi/Kurama. "Whatever...I'm just here to inform you that we have a new "case" today..." He glanced at me. Suichi/Kurama nodded, and then walked over to me. "I'm afraid I have to go now. It was a pleasure talking to you. I hope to do it again sometime." I nodded, "Y-yeah..." He smiled and turned back to Hiei. My heart sank.

_This may be the last time I see him...my knight in shining armor is riding off into the sunset without me !In fact, he's riding off into the sunset with a scary midget who will kill me if I cough! But alas! Don't let him go heart! Stop him!_

"Same time and place tomorrow!" I blurted out. He turned around. He gazed at me for a minute, and then smiled warmly. "I would like that very much." I returned the smile times two.

"Could we go sometime TODAY Kurama?" Hiei said, apparently annoyed. Suichi/Kurama chuckled and walked over to him. As they started off, I waved to Suichi...err...Kurama...whichever. "Bye! See you tomorrow!" He looked back one last time, smiled, and waved.

My heart was so light I could have floated up into the clouds. I plopped down on the ground and laid back. Some snow got down the back of my jacket, but I was too happy to notice its cold sting. I stared at the sky, as the sun began to peek from behind the clouds. Its warm rays danced softly across my face. "And the sun rises along with a young girl's heart..." I whispered a large smile on my face.


	3. Meeting Him Again

"Gotta go mom!" I called as I threw on my jacket and headed for the door. "Where are you going honey?" She asked as she watched me trip over myself in my rush to go. I stood up, shaking my head. "I'm going to meet a friend at the park! Be back soon!" I quickly rushed out the door before my mom could ask anymore questions.

I ran the whole way to the park. I could not contain my excitement.

_I'm going to see him again! He WANTED to see me again! OH HAPPY DAY I-_

My jubilant celebration was cut short by a loud honk. "EGA-TABA!" I screeched as a nearly fell over in a startled dance. In my excitement to meet Kurama, I had nearly killed myself by running into the street. A man with grey hair leaned out the window of his car, obviously peeved.

_Hm...I wonder why HE'S so mad..._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! GET OUTTA THE ROAD YOU DING DONG!"

"Uhhhhh..." I stared at him for a minute. Then I suddenly realized he was talking to me, the only person standing in the middle of the road. "Oh! S-sorry sir!" I quickly ran to the other side of the road. He then zoomed off. I watched him drive off. "...YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CALL ME SUCH HORRIBLE NAMES YOU OLD GEEZER!" I yelled after him.

His car suddenly stopped at the end of the street, and looked like it was going to turn around. "OH GEEZ-!" I cried and dashed off.

I walked down the sidewalk, wondering what I was going to say to Kurama. _Hm...maybe 'Hi! You wanna go get some ice cream!'...no, too perky...'Hello Kurama. It's nice to see you again.' Nope, way too formal." I paused. "Oh! I know! 'Hi Kurama! Guess what? I almost got run over by a crazy old man on my way here because I daydreaming about your luscious body!'_ I stopped. "...hm...that might give away that I have a crush on him..." I mumbled.

"Hello Miss Rebecca!"

"ACK!" I cried at the sound of another person, and fell backwards into the snow. Kurama chuckled lightly and helped me up. "You seem to do that a lot, Miss Rebecca. You should really watch where you're going."

I stared at him, blushing. "Oh...yeah...well...er...you don't have to call me 'Miss' Rebecca...Rebecca is just fine!...or Becky...or Bec...Rebeccy...Reb...Ca..."

'_Or maybe love slave...lover...honey...sweetie...wife..._' I thought to myself...(BUT ONLY TO MYSELF!)

He cut me off with a warm smile. "I think Rebecca would be just fine." I nodded with a smile. It was then that I noticed two people behind Kurama.

It was two boys, about 14 or 15. One had shiny black hair that was slicked back, and looked kind of like the kid who would steal your lunch money. The other boy beside him had curly orange hair, and was looked like the kind of guy who would beat you up of you looked at him funny.

_Wow...he doesn't he have wonderful, kind, and cheerful friends?_

Kurama noticed that I was staring at them.

"Oh, how rude of me! Rebecca, this is Yusuke and Kuwabara." I smiled. "Pleasure to meet you both." Yusuke, the black haired boy, gave me a half smile. "Hey." The other one grinned goofily. "Hello! I am Kazuma Kuwabara! The number one punk at-" Yusuke stopped him "Are you STILL going on about that! You know I'm stronger then you, faster then you, AND better looking then you! So just give it a rest! There's no shame in being second best!" Kuwabara glared at him. "Say what! Whatever Yurameshi! You just keep telling yourself that!"

Kurama sighed. "Is that anyway to act around a girl? Honestly, you two have no manners." I giggled. It was funny to watch two punk boys like them get scolded by such a pretty man.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Fine fine...I don't even know why Koenma made us come with you on your date!" I went red at this comment.

Kuwabara blinked in confusion. "...date?...I thought we were just going to go get burgers or something..."

Kurama shook his head. "This isn't a date! We simply enjoyed each others company yesterday, so we decided to meet again." I was crushed.

_What? This isn't a date? Oh how awful! How EVER shall I go on! Shall I never be more to you then just a friend! OH WOE IS ME! But no matter my love! Even if you reject my love, my heart shall love you even more! _

"Helllooo...Beeckkkyyy..." Kuwabara's voice brought me back from Romeo and Juliet mode and back into reality. As did his fist gently knocking on my head. "Huh?" I said in confusion. He stared at me. "You just kind of zoned out. Like your brain stopped or something."

"Like what your brain does on a daily basis?" Yusuke said with a snicker. Kuwabara turned on him. "What was that Yurameshi! You talkin' about me!" Yusuke gave him a look that said, 'Gawd you're stupid.' "Who ELSE would I be talking about stupid?" Kuwabara looked ready to rip Yusuke's head off, when Kurama got between them. "Now calm down you two! Can't you be nice to each other for a FEW minutes?"

I watched them in amusement. It was obvious they had been friends for a long time. And though I was thrilled to meet some of Kurama's friends, I was disappointed that I wasn't going to get any time alone with him.

_...speaking of which, I wonder where Mr. Scary-I'll-Kill-You-If-You-Cough-In-My-Presence-Midget-Man is..._

Then I remembered what Yusuke had said earlier.

'Fine fine...I don't even know why Koenma made us come with you on your date!'

_Koenma?...who's Koenma? And why did he make Yusuke and Kuwabara come with Kurama?...Why did he ruin my date with Kurama! Why can't he just leave me and my love alone! WHO IS THIS MAN THAT HAS FORCED THESE TWO MEN UPON US! OH! I will SMOKE him!_


End file.
